wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Confederation Naval Space Academy
The Terran Confederation Naval Space Academy (TCSN academy) is a Confederation training organization. There are facilities on Earth, on Hilthros, and Sirius (see Academies). Some courses are held on board ships such as the . Note: It's not clear on the relation between Hilthros and Sirius, some websites suggest that it is same system, or that the planet HIlthros is located in Sirius (since the events of Red and Blue has been described to take using the names of both). Overview The Academy trains every student in a variety of different classes and exercises that will adequately prepare him or her for real-life combat in space. In the effort to save the Confederation from the depredations of the Kilrathi, they could only afford to send the very best pilots out to defend their homes. Innumerable hours of training, classes and simulator practice turn the students into ace Confederation pilots before they launch their first actual mission. The schedule was grueling, with classes in physics, calculus, engineering, current events, and military history. The TCSN Simulator is by far the most important educational tool the academy has to offer. The simulator will not only teach one how to fly, but more importantly it will show them how to survive. Midshipmen have to conform to a set of regulations from important to trivial, as how beds are made, how shoes and buckles are shined, and every piece of clothing in the footlockers in each room has to be placed in a specific location. Regulations concerned formations, mail call, telephone usage, and restrictions on relationships between the sexes. Except the regulations, students were expected to follow a 800-year-old set of principles known as the Honor Code. Students should not lie, cheat or steal, nor tolerate them from other students; to the point of being obliged to report any such instances, or they would share the guilt with the offender. Students learned the need, value and importance of discipline, following orders, and the stripping away the veneer of individuality. However even well into the 27th century, the custom tolerated the ancient centuries-old tradition of the upperclassmen badgering the "youngers" and considering them proverbially "the lowest life form". History The original space academy was preparatory to flight and support classes. When the Kilrathi War was declared, the academy had become a training ground for combat pilots and support personnel. The academy on Hilthros was originally founded by Admiral James Halworthy. A giant 45-foot statue of the admiral on the grounds as well as the Tecumseh Fountain. Courses are tought in Labri Hall. The TCSN Academy Graduation Ceremony is held annually on May 11th. William Wilson and Jay Sansky graduated from the Confederation Service Academy in Houston. He and Bill Wilson had driven out to the desert preserve nearby with two bottles of champagne and four years' worth of memories.WC Novel, Wilson had asked if it was worth it, while they leaned on the hood of their borrowed military vehicle. They discussed there time, the exams, the sacrifices. They had come out to the desert to see it one more time (if they never had a chance to return again), and to give their goodbyes to each other.They discussed their Pilgrim heritage and that their plans to change destiny of the universe. The 201st appears to have been reduced to roughly 3-year program, and following classes were reduced in time further as the war heated up. Christopher Blair and Todd "Maniac" Marshall once discovered a Kilrathi destroyer, a blockade runner hidden in Sirius system's nebula. WIth Maniac's fearless flying counterbalanced by Blair's by the book combat tactics, the two managed to destroy the ship, which had already penetrated Confederation counterintelligence measures and gained access to classified data regarding fleet positions and strength. Enrollment There was a four year program; students are known as [[Midshipman]. During their shuttle flight to the campus, students have to study the official plebe handbook describing the reulated life of the Academy, and has a section devoted to the Honor Code. Upon arrival to the academy grounds, a student is assigned to a Company, Battalion and Regiment, then march to the barber, the medical facility to receive a physical, the administration building, the mess hall, and the quartermasters. One is considered officially Plebe only after the swearing-in ceremony. *The first year or the Plebe year (4th class) sees the most students enrolled. For example the 201st Class saw a total of 1200 enrolled. Plebes, also known as "Youngsters", are proverbially considered to cater to the whims of upperclassmen. During the plebe year, a student doesn't have much liberties, they can't date, drink, or leave the academy until Thanksgiving, are told how to make bed, stow gear, shine shoes, when to march, study, appear in class, or exercise. During the 1st semester students spend hours in the simulator working on launch, recovery, and basic flight drills. Strategy and tactics classes begin on the second semester, whose final 2 months concentrate on weeding out the incompetent from the skilled. Many washed out due to the rigors of the hazing regimen, but most simply failed to pass the accelerated courses. The final month was occupied with a single-elimination tournament in the simulator, dogfighting between classmates. The top 200 continue their training as starfighter pilots, while the rest are relegated to other occupations such as flying transports. The winner of the tournament receives prestige and a choice of assignments and schedules for the second year.. *By the second year (3rd class) the numbers were reduced; For example the 201st Class was down to 800 enrolled. The others had washed out during the first year. Third Class Midshipman orient the new round of Plebes coming in. *Third year (2nd class) is OJT training on a capital ship. By this time only a few hundred students were left. For example in the 201st Class was down to 200. Of those the best could choose their placements. They spent a year on the ship and then were usually sent to permanent assignments. Some may have earned assignments at the academy itself. *Fourth year (1st class) is unclear but appears some are put on permanent assignment. Some 1st Class Midshipman remained at the academy for training. Following the 201st Class of 2653/54; cadets were being pushed through the academies, having to meet only seventy-five percent of the qualifications 201st Class had to meet just weeks prior. It wasn’t flight training anymore but “accelerated” flight training, which implied a tougher class that was, in fact, easier. Those enrolled were pushed out earlier.Pilgrim Stars Accelerated class was finished in a two year program, plus a third year of OTJ training. Tanaka Mariko] was a Midshipman Third Class (2nd year student) when the 201st Plebe Class arrived. Her job as well as that of Mickey Bitscoe was to orient new students before their flight to Hilthros. She graduated and was transferred to the Tiger's Claw before the 201st. Locations *Hilthros is the location of both flight school and training facility (aka the Terran Confederation Space Naval Academy, or TCSN). *The Wing Commander Academy was originally started at Hilthros Space Naval Academy but was moved to the TCS Tiger's Claw where it was under the command of Geoffrey Tolwyn for a year or so. It was a special command training program with the intent of training individuals to become the next Wing Commander and fast track up the ranks. In later years it is back at Hilthros and taught by Jack A. Lombard. *Houston is the home of the OCS for the academy, Terran Confederation Service Academy. *Annapolis on Earth. *Sirius if the home of the CSF Flight School (this may or may not be the same place as Hilthros, or is at least nearby). *OJT training often takes place on board Terran capital ships; Graduates & Enrollment Hilthros Campus *Tanaka Mariko *Mickey Bitscoe *Christopher Blair *Todd Marshall *Carl T. LaFong *Michael Anthony *Jack A. Lombard *Tanya Benbow *Marty Pinshaw Instructors & Staff *James Halworthy (founder) *Sarlee Rathji *Raymond Blakely *Jack A. Lombard *Johnny Blackman (callsign: Pit-Viper) Sirius Campus *Christopher Blair *Todd Marshall Instructors & Staff *E. Gonsalas *Jillian Ickes Houston Campus (Terran Confederation Service Academy) *Jason Sansky *William Wilson *Geoffrey Tolwyn Behind the scenes Several sources state that students spend there final senior on a ship such as the TCF Formidable. While others potray them on ships in plebe year or mid-term as well. The Handbook suggests that Maniac and Maverick left the Academy to go to the CSF Flight School on Sirius. The novel for the film however has them having just left the Academy a month before (it notes that Blair had been traveling about from place to place including the before returning to the Academy, and then transferred to the Claw). Other early sources may suggest that may have been transferred from the "Academy" from board the TCF Formidable. The Kilrathi Saga Manual suggests that Blair was transferred directly from the "Academy" to the Claw. The handbook could imply that the Kilrathi blockade runner event was near Sirius, the novel places it at Hilthros. In the animated series the location of the event was not specifically named, though the development bible placed it at Hilthros. According to both Ultimate Guide to Wing Commander I & II and The Kilrathi Saga, Michael Anthony each respectively mentions Anthony's roommates Carl T. LaFong, and Christopher Blair and the bunks in their room in Blue & Red Blair has a small room, with a single bed. The only way that this might work is that the TSF Flight School counted as part of the last year at the academy, rather than 'after the academy', and that Sirius is just another one of the Academies or campuses of the institution. Category:Academies